Soul Hero Izuku (WIP Name)
by Average Dude 101
Summary: Controlling a power that you didn't know existed and one that can't be measured is a little hard. But that's why we have teachers and guides along the way. It's the only way we can learn to harness our true potential.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! I don't know what to call this and I don't know how to describe it without sounding like religious nut. I'm just interested in certain topic and ideologies so I combined certain aspects with things from my own imagination. Just in case it's a little hard to follow, I made a complete breakdown of the new quirk down below at the end. I'll try to explain better in future chapter but for now it'll be a little confusing. Lets get on with the show.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**All Might muscle form speech**!"

'**All Might muscle form thoughts**!'

* * *

Scientists call it energy, religions call is spirit or chakra and hippies call it vibes. One way or the other, everyone has a definition for it and everyone can feel it. But for a quirkless little boy, these things are so much more. How can you measure a 'vibe' as a quirk? How can you measure a 'chakra' with science? Just because the joint in a pinkie toe isn't streamlined like 80% of the population doesn't mean there isn't something there that can't be seen or scaled.

So when a little moss headed kid went home and was told by the one that was supposed to hold him up that he couldn't be a hero, he became lost. The pain of having your dream rejected was something not many experience at an age so young. But this boy was special, an unyielding spirit that fought and kept pursuing the dream that so many people had admonished. In the face of danger at a young age, he still didn't stop. He was the shining protector for all those being bullied.

His radiance of unflinching calm was almost a deterrent for his first bully, Katsuki Bakugo. Standing before a small boy, Izuku held his hand up in front of his face, balled into fists as he stayed between the abuser and the child that hid away.

"K-K-Kacchan… I can't let you hurt him!" The frail boy shook and shivered as his body stood its ground. Yet for a boy with no quirk, his eyes had a subtle red tint in what was typically a dark green, something that should have stood out but it went over the young boys' heads. The glow didn't go away even when the explosive four year old lunged at the greenette and an explosion rocked both of their bodies. The force pushed violently against Izuku's forearms and slid him backward toward the boy that was getting up and starting to run away but that went unnoticed as the smoke began to clear.

There was a red tint to Izuku's skin, seemingly from the explosion but other than that the young boy was unharmed. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by any of the children involved. "What the hell was that, 'Deku'? Why are you still standing!"

A quick change in emotion, a violent switch that made him come at the meek boy even faster than he was going before and with a flurry of explosions instead of just one to scare him. But the more blows that came, the less the small boy moved. His knees bent and he held his hands in front of his body and that held him still, an immovable wall that stood against Bakugo's unstoppable force.

The barrage of blows came to a stop when a teacher arrived with the young boy that was being bullied just before. As the teacher reprimanded Katsuki, Izuku opened his eyes and un-clenched his jaw while looking down at his shivering arms. The had already begun to bruise which would be sore for the next few days but it was almost completely painless. As though he hadn't been hit in the first place. He looked in shock but that was quickly pushed aside as the teacher took the quintet of children back to the classroom.

* * *

**10 years later**

Back in school -Aldera Junior High-, there were still those that were born with that silver spoon in their mouth. The school may not have been the same thing as a prestigious academy like Somei but when you win the quirk lottery, you immediately gain a step up in life. After all, not all men are born equal. Izuku sat back in his chair and watched as the rest of his class rallied in their cries.

"You're all third years now and it's time for you to start thinking about your futures! But let's face it… You all want to be heroes!" While the students all went wild, the plain faced protagonist hid himself in his arms with his eyes closed against the table.

"Come on, teach. As if these extras are going to become heroes with their crappy quirks." Just a moment after the announcement, the classroom's resident explosive blonde rocketed from his seat and shouted, the edges of his lips curling up to his ears maniacally while shouting. "I aced all of their stupid mock exams and have the best quirk out of all you extras! I'll even surpass All Might!"

But his rant ended when the teacher stated "Midoriya, you're also aiming for U.A. too right?" Which was followed by laughter from the entire class, their quirks showing even against the rules as they all made fun of the shy boy that was hiding away at his desk.

Bakugo shot from his spot behind his desk and stocked his way all across the room to Izuku "Deku… You really think that they would take a shitty, quirkless extra like you! When they could have somebody like me? You really think you can rub shoulders with me when you can't even go toe to toe with a fucking fly!" His palm slapped harshly into the desk before releasing a loud firecracker that knocked Izuku back in his chair and made him fall against the wall.

His submissive form drew the explosive teen to the boy on the floor while the quaking boy began to speak in a scared and broken voice "I-I wasn't saying I could… Compete with you! It's just… Being a hero has been a dream of mine since I was little… And there's no harm in trying."

This only seemed to add more fuel to the fire as the towering blond seemed to get bigger while he laughed at the dreams of the small boy. "Try? You're going to take the U.A. entrance exams just to try? Just for the hell of it? Like a goddamn game! What can you even do? You're just a quirkless extra!" He stomped off again, hands in his pockets as he dropped into his chair. Leaving the boy on the ground, an unnoticed red tinge slowly faded from his body as he stood up and re-took his seat, holding back tears as he waited for the day to end.

* * *

**End of Class**

Flicking through his phone, Izuku was extremely excited to be checking the news, any articles or notes that he could use in his 'Hero Analysis For My Future' journals. The same journal that was being quickly grabbed by the cocky teen from before. The same one who belittled and bullied him earlier.

"We ain't done here, Deku. Do you seriously think you can get into the most prestigious school in all of Japan just based off of some shitty notes you've been taking since you were six? How sad is that." With a quick clap, he brought the book between his hands and let off a quick flashy explosion that charred the outside and corners of his book before tossing it over his shoulder and out the window.

"I'll be the first and _only _hero that comes from this crappy public middle school. I'll be the only one to get in, guess I'm just a perfectionist like that. In that thick head of yours hasn't caught my drift… Don't you dare get into U.A." The words were matched with a sarcastically nice smile and a popping hand on Izuku's shoulder, ruining it in the process before letting up and walking to the door.

"Oh yeah, I've even got an idea. If you really want to be a hero that badly, why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life!" He glanced over his shoulder as he spoke, just to see Izuku quickly spin around to see 'Deku' spin around quickly with little wisps of red and orange radiating off of his body -it must've just been the smoke from his quirk, right?- and his eyes an amber color that flickered between that and green. He stayed quiet but the clenched jaw and intimidating golden eyes seemed to keep Bakugo off his back.

After all was said and done, Izuku left the classroom with a slouch and head hung as he retrieved his book before taking his usual path home, genuinely considering his bullies words toward his dream and making thoughts on what he could do with no quirk. What would his potential paths be as a quirkless hero?

It was on this walk home, a few steps under a bridge and just across a sewage drain which exploded off and it was in less than a moment that a slimy, liquid body began swirling around swelling and constricting around the smaller boy and covering his mouth, spiraling in and pushing into his mouth and choking him. Shock filled his brain as time seemed to slow, his thoughts running rampant. 'Is this a villain? I can't breathe!' The panic running through his mind ramped up his natural response, the light that accompanied him in the shadows for most of his life began to come out, it pushed against his body and filled him with strength and will.

His entire body got tight, muscles flexing as he was flooded with wisps of color and the lower half of his torso flooded with warmth. He felt energy radiating from three specific points in his body. Red from his feet, drawing energy from the earth. Orange filled him from his lower abdomen, feeling more energy in his body, like the most potent caffeine shot he's ever had and a vibrant yellow in his solar plexus, making his confidence soar and body feel stronger.

These colors filled his head and he started thrashing, his arms swinging wildly with a strength that wasn't expected from someone so small. The slime flew off and scattered against the wall, not giving the monstrosity enough time to take over his body. Through the open sewer grate, a tall, muscular man slid out and watched the colors swirl around the concoction of flesh and slime. He immediately knew that there was a civilian in danger so he did as he always did. He acted like a hero.

"Fear not kid! Why? Because I am here!" This man -seemingly carved out of stone by god himself- reared his arm back, muscles rippling before throwing his fist forward with the words "TEXAS! SMASH!" The words were followed by extremely high speed winds that launched the villain off of the boy and then began collecting what he could of the villain. While All Might, symbol of peace extraordinaire was collecting what he could, Izuku just looked at his hands as the colors began to fade and the feeling from the three parts of his body began to fade.

Once everything in his head began to slow down, he saw All Might and suddenly went into a fanboy frenzy. "A-All Might! What are you doing away from your precinct? You don't normally come this far away?" A genuine feeling of confusion spread through his body while All Might and responded and signed his notebook.

"**Young man! You see… I am on vacation! Yes, that's right**" He crouched and stretched his knees to prepare for his take off. "**As a pro, I'm not only battling enemies but also time! So this will have to be goodbye, until next time!**" In an instant, the hulk of a man jumped and took a deep breath… Only to hear the wailing of a frail fourteen year old teen attached to his leg. "**Young man! Such enthusiasm is too much! Just close your eyes and shut your mouth!**" He spoke loudly but calmly as he considered how he would have to deal with the third year junior student. It wouldn't end well as he was already over his time limit.

It took a moment for gravity to take hold, but All Might put them on the roof of one of the taller buildings so that when he would inevitably change back and this would minimize the amount of viewers to see his weaker form. The landing was surprisingly soft considering All Might was holding onto Izuku's bag, making sure he wouldn't be hurt.

"**Alright kid, this is where I must let you go! If you knock on the door for long enough then I'm sure that they'll bring you in soon enough.**" He began his stretches and was about to take off when he heard the boy behind him shout. "Wait! Even without a quirk… Can I still be a hero! Please… Can someone without a quirk still become a hero like you?" It was quiet, nearly silent. A mouse under the weight of the moon as his eyes were closed and head was hung. His voice seemed to pick up slightly as he preached about heroism. "I don't have a quirk and I've always been picked on because of it. So maybe that's why… I think saving people is about the coolest that someone can do."

A smoke wafted with the wind as Izuku continued on "I want to be the strongest hero with a fearless smile! Just like you!" As the quirkless kid lifted his head, panic settled in and he stumbled back. "What! Where is All Might!"

The skinny, seemingly broken man who was barely reminiscent of the hero that he represented "Come on kid. I am All Might. And there's plenty of fear behind that smile." The man under the All Might Mask was cracked as he continued on while lifting his shirt. "This is an injury from a fight from five years ago. An epic battle that nearly destroyed my entire respiratory system and my stomach was removed. My body has been withering away because of those surgeries. I can only do about three hours a day now because of it."

A shakey, shallow breath came from his injured frame before he resumed speaking "The reason I smile is to hide my fear. There is no such thing as a symbol of peace that shows his fear. Without power, I don't think one can become a hero. Not with so much at stake… If you absolutely must help people, look into becoming a policeman or a firefighter. They don't pay as much but it's an admirable profession." And with those final words, he opened the stair doors and walked out to complete his work.

* * *

**Walking Home**

Re-considering one's life choices was often not an easy thing to do. How do you go your entire life and only change it at the last most important time of your life? This was something that our protagonist had to consider as he marched passed a crime scene. It was an important detail that he almost missed as he walked with his head in the cloud, lost in thought. Almost. His head whipped up and that red aura that seemed to stay with him his entire life began to fill his being. He got a bit excited at the prospect of being able to take more notes on the heroes dealing with the situation. That was until he saw what was happening and his world began crashing around him.

His long time bully and old friend was caught in a massive ball as constantly shifting slime. The villain that he had earlier been attacked by and the one that All Might had defeated in a single blow was now forcing itself down 'Kacchan's' throat. It was all his fault. All Might could have taken the slime man to the authorities but didn't because Izuku had knocked the bottles out of his pants.

This was when he really felt it. Those spots following his spine down his body began lighting up, one by one until he felt seven very strong forces growing and pulsing in his body. Energy flooded his muscles starting at his feet which made his skin glow red. As it came up his legs and into his pelvis, the glow became orange and he felt like he could be hit a million times and keep going, the orange became yellow as it reached his solar plexus and his confidence soared and then the same light and tone became green in his heart, there was no feeling to accompany this change, not yet as the feeling kept rising, unlocking new things with each place and color. The next filled his throat, his lungs glowing blue through his skin and the wisps of color began seeping from his body, already calming the people around him from their uproar. An indigo shade showed between his eyes, slowing everything as his legs began carrying him forward, almost faster than the heroes could see. He weaved through the crowd as the final light showed through, extending outside his body. A violet halo filled him with knowledge and pure instinct as he mimicked All Might, cocking his hand back and then launching it in front of himself, causing a huge wind to pick up and whip around. Not enough to change the weather but it was enough to separate the explosive blond and the disgusting slime monster that held him. A wild change that disturbed everything, it would change everything. After this accident nothing would be the same.

While holding onto he old friends arm, the slime completely gone. He collapsed. The heroes began their work, dividing into teams to important tasks. Kamui Woods and Death Arms to round up all of the slime and put it in bags, police to hold civilians back as the calming aura began to fade. Backdraft and other water quirk users began putting out the flames while an ambulance came to pick up both of the teenagers involved. Surely one one would be commended for his strength and the other would be heavily scolded. But that wouldn't keep the broken man away, not when this apparently quirkless boy was able to punch gale force winds that not many could. His interest was piqued and after having seen the timid nature, he knew that something happened in those short minutes between the time on the roof and when he saw him again at the crime scene.

What was the mystery of this boy and who was he really? What made him rush into the fight and why lie to the symbol of peace? All thoughts to be addressed when looking for potential successors.

* * *

**POTENTIAL SPOILERS **

Quirk: Nature Energy Absorption (Related to buddhism chakras)

**Energy Flow:** Fill the body with energy for increased Vitality, regeneration, strength, endurance, speed (Very basic and only minor buffs)

**Chakra Gates: **Like in naruto (Lee gates) but instead with the 7 body chakras. Uses a ton of stamina and becomes more difficult to use as the more chakras are used. Can focus on using each chakra individually or together at once. The only way to activate his crown chakra is to use them all at once

Root chakra: Red, Being grounded (Defense levels, Stability)

Sacral Chakra: Orange, (Flexibility and Vitality and Speed)

Solar Plexus Chakra: Yellow, Strength, confidence

Heart Chakra: Green, Regeneration,

Throat Chakra:Blue, Chakra Radiance

Third Eye Chakra: Indigo/purple, Precognition

Crown Chakra: Violet, Avatar State

**Radiating Aura**: Depends on the mood of Izuku. If he is angry, those that are against him will feel a sense of dread while others would feel nothing. When radiating chakra just generally will passively calm people down outside of chakra radiance

NOTES:

Chakra Gates are a conscious decision and Energy flow is like one for all full cowl


	2. Chapter 2

This is a pretty weird idea that I'm finding it hard to write so please leave reviews with ideas if you understand where I'm trying to go with this. It'll be a bit of a one shot until I can figure out the direction it needs to be going in.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**All Might muscle form speech**!"

'**All Might muscle form thoughts**!'

Izuku had a lot to think about. Where did all the power come from and how was he able to save his best friend when none of the pro heroes were able to even get close? Where did that monstrous strength come from and how was he able to punch so hard that the wind even changed? He could remember the burning sensation through his body as the spots on his back got warmer and warmer.

The warmth. What was it and where did it come from. Even walking home would be a fine time to begin his research. Pulling out his hero notes for the future notebook, he flipped to an open page and wrote up on the top 'MY QUIRK' before creating a description of how it felt both when he was attacked by the clime villain under the tunnel and also when he had rushed in to save his best friend.

There was a lot to work through so he went step by step, recounting everything that happened in the fight. He took his first step and felt like he had been pulling power from the earth itself. That was the first point. The ball of energy in his feet gave him stability and protected him.

From there, the power grew up his legs and just below his core and above the base of his spine. It was here that Izuku became faster. His legs pumped against the ground and propelled him faster than he had ever moved before. A tidal wave of force.

The energy moved in the next step. Sitting just about his navel was a warmth that calmed him and alleviated his fear. He was no longer afraid in that moment. He was absolutely certain that there would be nothing that could stop him in that moment and the stability that he felt in his legs radiated to the rest of his body, filling him with strength.

Nearly halfway finish, the light had flowed to his chest. All injuries from the slime accident in the tunnel had completely faded, healing almost immediately. There wasn't anything special beside feeling slightly invincible as he got closer to the villain. Just two steps before contact, the energy that filled his body could not longer be contained within and flooded from his vessel, washing over the crowd that had grown significantly. He could feel their fearful faces become more calm, allowing the heroes an easier time to herd them away from the battle.

Nearing his final step, he drew closer, this was where he seemed to be able to understand everything. Everything moved in slow motion as the energy filled his brain. A knowing of what would happen, predicting the slime villain's swipe attack which came just a moment after.

The last thing to happen and on that final step, he was flooded with past experiences and instincts never known and he felt all the other energies in his body grow tenfold with the memories that came.

"Wow. There's so many. It's almost like a series of quirks instead of just one. Those spots look really familiar. It's a lot like the seven chakras talked about in hinduistic teachings." The mumbling continued for a long while as he continued. Not noticing the number one hero before him. He was too enraptured with discovering the intricacies of his quirk to notice him as he walked headlong into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." He was quick to bow and apologise without looking up to see who he had ran into. **"WORRY NOT YOUNG FANBOY! IT IS I WHO SHOULD BE DOING THE APOLOGISING!"** All Might stepped back and bowed deeply from the hips and going all the way down into a complete ninety degree angle. **"AFTER SEEING SO MUCH PURE HEROISM FROM SOMEONE WITH YOUR STORY, I REALISED THAT I WAS WRONG TO DENY SOMEONE OF THEIR DREAM! FOR IT IS NOT THE STRENGTH OF BODY THAT DETERMINES A HERO! BUT THE SIZE OF THEIR HEART!" **

He stood back up just as quickly as he bowed but quickly exploded into steam before being able to get another word out in his hero form. "You did good today, kid. You should be able to understand my surprise when I saw this meek boy sprinting in and saving the day like a real hero. A boy that told me he was quirkless only minutes before showing he had one. You don't seem like a fibber so tell me. What was that punch or that incredible speed?"

Izuku looked down to his notebook for a moment before looking back up at the weakened form of the symbol of peace before he spoke. "I don't know. I don't know what happened. I've been told I was quirkless all my life. My doctor, mother and my bully all have told me my entire life that I wouldn't be able to be a hero because I didn't have a quirk. But from what happened today, there's definitely something there. I just need to learn how to pull it out. That's what these notes are for."

The greenette folded the notebook around and showed Toshinori the two pages he had already filled with theories and ideas of what his quirk could possibly be. Needless to say, he was rather impressed with the level of progress he had made in the few minutes it had been between the accident and now. "You've got a good head. It's hard to come up with information like this in such a small amount of time. And that feeling you got, that feeling when your legs carried you into battle before your brain even knew what was happening. That is the ultimate sign of natural born heroism, not many have that latent ability."

The hero in disguise took a breath as he considered what to do with this boy. As impressive as he was, handing over a quirk as powerful as his after only meeting him that day was quite irresponsible. 'The kid doesn't know I can pass on my quirk. Maybe I can test him for awhile. To see his resolve. To see if he truly is worthy of my quirk.'

"Kid, I have to say, I've taken a bit of a liking to you and I want to make you an offer. I will train you to be the absolute best you can be before the entrance exams at UA. I'll take you on as my apprentice for the next ten months to see if you truly are worthy of being a hero."

He stood up straight and quickly transformed into his hero form **"YOUNG MIDORIYA! DO YOU ACCEPT MY OFFER!" **Izuku was frozen solid, barely able to process what All Might was saying before he nodded violently. "Yes! I accept your offer!" It was here that All Might reverted to his true form and continued on. "I like the enthusiasm. I am excited to be training the next generation of heroes. In two days time we will begin our training. Meet me at Dagobah beach at 4:30 in the morning. We will test what you are fully capable of and I will build a training program around it."

Izuku was careful to listen to every detail and traded contact information before going their separate way. Izuku had a lot to work through and even though he wouldn't be meeting with his new sensei, it would be vital for him to understand his quirk and at least be able to access it at even a minimal level.

**At the Midoriya Household**

Izuku wasn't a slacker when it came to his studies. Be it school studies or hero studies, there was no time to be sitting around and not doing anything. He studied his quirk religiously until he came across an ancient religious concept of **Chakras. **Chakras -the various focal points for qi -ki or life energy- as well as shen -spirit energy- in the human body- were what he had concluded his quirk to be connected to. It took a large chunk of time to study chakras because of how old the concept was, but there was consistent mentioning of unlocking chakras through meditation and balancing one's self with their emotions and the world around them.

Because of this relation to meditation, Izuku had begun to do so. It came easily to him. The ability to clear his mind and be completely alone in his own head. From here, he began focusing on the energy swirling all around him, invisible to all. His increased sensitivity allowed him to be able to pull it to him in a sense. Guiding it into his body and filling him with warm life energy. This was the beginning but there was so much more to learn. Now that he knew the energy was there, there was a constant buzzing across his skin as he became conscious of his quirk.

Upon further research, Izuku became more and more familiar with the concept of Qigong. It was the energy system that flowed through your body and carried both qi and shen. Everyone had one -from what his searching told him- but he could feel that his was so much larger and stronger than everyone else's. Qigong ran along the endocrine system and passed through each of his chakras, giving him a little insight into how he would be able to activate the various stages of his quirk.

**Two Days Later at Dagobah Beach**

Early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise. A quote that Izuku was now taking to heart. He got to the beach a half an hour before All Might had told him to be there but was disgusted to see the beach in the condition it was in. The energy here was there for sure but it felt… old, almost rotten in a sense and Izuku just wanted to help it heal.

Over the last two days, Izuku found that being outside in more natural settings helped to channel his quirk as the energy was more pure and he could pull it straight from the ground instead of having to force it through the concrete that lay on the floor of the concrete jungle.

He stepped out onto the sand and walked out to the edge of the water where there was a smaller amount of trash before he took his shoes off and felt the grains between his toes. It was a happy feel that he savoured for a few moments more before sitting and crossing his leg and closing his eyes, letting his other senses flourish and he allowed himself to take in the energy that filled the air while allowing himself to move with the rhythm of the ocean. He took in the energy and guided it through his qigong and into his root chakra, Muladhara. His body let off a subtle red glow as he began connecting to the spirit world, balancing his energy with the energy of the world.

He practiced in flowing both his qi and shen through his entire body but found that opening his chakras was rather difficult and made him tired if he opened too many at once although he was happy to be able to open each one separately and out of order. This was with the exception of his crown chakra which mostly supercharged his other chakras.

All Might arrived right as the clock ticked on 4:30 but was worried as he didn't see his new apprentice anywhere in the parking lot or on the dock so he was worried his would be student had flaked but he was on time. Maybe Midoriya had just slept in a little bit. He gave him ten minutes before worrying more. But then again, there was no specific meeting point and so All Might launched himself into the air to get a birds eye view and scan the beach.

That was when he saw a little green person on the beach. If it weren't for the green mop of hair, the number one hero may have missed him. Upon landing, the hero walked over to the boy in the sand, clasping a hand over his shoulder before bellowing out **"YOUNG MIDORIYA! I WAS AFRAID YOU HADN'T SHOWED BUT IT SEEMS YOU MADE IT HERE BEFORE EVEN I!"**

He laughed for a moment as Izuku jolted slightly as All Might gripped his shoulder. He had been so focused that he couldn't hear or feel the thunderous steps of the hero until after he had been pulled from his meditation. Zuku looked up to the man and smiled before standing up.

"All Might! I found out how my quirk works… At least I have a solid understanding of a way I can symbolise it. I don't know how to explain it scientifically but it's like the chakras in the body as described by hinduism. It's called sushumna. It's the natural energy that travels through all things both living and nonliving. I believe I can focus it and when I open my chakras it gives me all sorts of buffs. One even allows me to share those buffs with others."

All Might took a moment to think about the potential of the quirk before nodding at seemingly nothing. **"I AM SLIGHTLY FAMILIAR WITH THE TOPIC FROM MY YOUNGER DAYS IN SCHOOL WHEN WE STUDIED HISTORY! I AM QUITE IMPRESSED WITH THE ANALYSIS! YOU DON'T HAVE THE SAME LEVEL OF EXPERIENCE AS ALL THE OTHERS WHO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO USE THEIR QUIRKS AT THE AGE OF FOUR!"**

All Might began walking back to the trash heap before slapping a large fridge and knocking it back just a bit. **"THIS WAS ONCE A BEAUTIFUL BEACH FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD. DUE TO NATURAL CURRENTS, PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ABUSING IT AS A DUMPING SITE FOR ALL THEIR GARBAGE. YOUR TRAINING WILL BE TO CLEAN THIS ENTIRE BEACH BEFORE THE EXAMS BEGIN!"**

Izuku looked left and then to the right as he realized the magnitude of what he was going to be doing. And he had ten months to do it. Using this new found quirk and all of his spare time. He may just be able to do it.

With that last thought, Izuku set off to working hard. He couldn't stop if he planned on making it into the hero course at the beginning of the year and so he focused and charged his body with qi before setting off to start working, allowing his quirk to strengthen his body twofold. It wouldn't be much longer now and he would be able to take on the hero test at the same level as everyone else. There was no way he was letting himself get behind. He had been at level zero from the start and when you're at the bottom, the only way you can go is up!


End file.
